Cafe 3
by DarkLOVER NInja
Summary: A weird beautiful cafe, eight childhood friends reunited when the 4 boys were taken away at the age of 13 will romance bloom Sasusaku, Nejiten, Naruhina, Shikaino


A weird cafe it was different compared to other cafes in the town, all the others were big and tall this cafe was small and beautiful.  
Ding,  
The bell went as the cafe door opened revealing 7 women they walked into the back and got changed the fist was Tsunade the owner of the cafe her uniform was a green bow with an Irish dress she walked over to the counter,  
Anko came out next with her light pink bunny ears and her lolita typed shirt and skirt,  
Kurnai, dressed as an airostess came out and pulled Anko into the kkitchen it was their turn to cook today Hinata a shy girl walked out and grabbed a tray her mini school girl lolita brushed past the counter,  
Sakura walked out with her mini frilly maid lolita on and also grabbed a tray she turned on the Ipod on,  
Ino has a school uniform on walked out and grabbed a tray so did Tenten but she had a cooks lolita on Tenten walked outside and put the specials board out and the sign with open written on it in italic letters, she smiled gently at a few passers by then walked back into the cafe.

"Welcome." the girls chimed together every time a costumer walked in.  
The door opened revealing 4 men in black suits,Sakura greeted them with a plesent smile and took them to their seats "Please order anything you would like one of our waitresses will be back shortly to take your order" and with that the pinkette walked away into the back.  
"Noooo!" the blonde boy shouted.  
Hinata came rushing over "is there something wrong sir" she asked worried.  
"There's no ramen" he shouted again dramatically "Sir, it's on the back of the menu" she shyly stated "OH, thanks, what's your name?" he asked "I'm Hinata" it took a while the blonde was remebering where he had heard that name before "OMG, you're Neji's cousin" he screamed and pointed at Neji like a mad man Hinata laughed quietly "Yes that is true well I must get back to serving customers" she waved and bowed politely at them Naruto gasped at what he realised Sasuke and Neji were in the middle of a discussion and Shikamaru was snoring but yoou couldn't see his face it was burried into the table "hey guys" Naruto said "what?" Neji asked looking at him "do you think they were our child hood friends ya know er... what was their names again... Hinata" naruto stated "Sakura" Sasuke said remebering he smiled "woah teme, you're smiling" Naruto claimed Sasuke nodded his head "I remeber our first day of school"

_

* * *

_

Sakura was playing in the sand box giggling when a red headed girl with glasses walked up to her.

_"Hwey, Fworehead" she snickerd "It's not very normal to have such a huge forehead or pwink hair" she taunted just then a little sasuke ran up "leave her alone she is prettyfull unlike you" Sasuke stuck out his tongue Karin ran away crying her head off and Sasuke held out his hand for Sakura "me, my name is Sakura" she sniffled "i'ma call chu Pinky from now on hehe, my name is Sasuke or just call meh Tomatoe boy"he grinned by the age of 13 he moved aways with the other kids Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru -_

* * *

_Ino held out her little pinky finger "whar are you doing troublesome" Shikamaru yawns "pwinky prwomise whereever we go we'll always be friends" she nodded her head once Shikamaru just smiled and held her pinky with his "pinky promise"_

* * *

_"N-n-naruto-kun" she waved to him as she saw him with Iruka-sensei he ran up to her "H-hinata" he sniffled "Iruka banned my ramen" he wailed Hinata just smiled "I-i'll take you for ramen"_  
_"thwank chu Hinata-chan chur the greatest" he held her hand all the way to the ramen shoop after their little date he walked her home and gave her a slight peck on the forehead -_

_Neji was meditating while Lee was chasing Tenten in circles "ahh Neji-kun help me" she tried to get away and Neji just smirked and tripped Lee up all Tenten did was giggle and kiss his cheek as he blushed -_

* * *

"Pinky" Neji remeberd them too "And minnie mouse, Ino-pig and shy princess" Shikamaru told them their nicknames for them "Minnie Mouse, we're ready to order" Neji chuckled as he saw to brown eyes stare at him. A smile sneaked it's way up to her face and looked straight at the girlyman she whisperd to Sakura, Hinata and Ino they nodded their heads and went up to the boys.

* * *

That's all we got time for now don't forget to review if you want it continue cause I really think it's failed xD


End file.
